


Just Like a Gentleman

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:46:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt absolutely adores the way that Blaine is such a perfect gentleman. The degree to which his boyfriend is naturally charming makes Kurt swoon every time, no fail. Problem?—Blaine just won’t put out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! :D

If you had told Kurt last year he would have found a perfect boyfriend he would have just given you that perfect ‘bitch face’ he’d spent hours perfecting in the mirror, turned on his heel, and promptly found a place to sob his heart out in private. He never thought that an out gay kid could ever be anything but conflicted and tortured in a place like Lima, Ohio. But then Blaine showed up, and destroyed all of Kurt’s sad visions of a lonely future with his eager optimism and his glowing hazel eyes.

But now Blaine was getting to be a real problem. Kurt absolutely adores the way that Blaine is such a perfect gentleman. The degree to which his boyfriend is naturally charming makes Kurt swoon every time, no fail. Problem?—Blaine just  _won’t_  put out. Kurt hates to put it in those terms, but…nothing else is quite as adequate. He suddenly understands why Finn has to think about almost killing postal workers to keep from mauling whomever he’s dating at the time.   

Kurt honestly never thought that he’d be the one in a relationship to be ready for sex first. And clearly Blaine doesn’t think so either. He’s so patient, so calm, and never, ever, ever lets Kurt do much more than hold him (but not too close) when they kiss. At first, Kurt doubted himself and his sex appeal—he  _had_ labeled himself as a baby penguin with no sex appeal. Really, that whole week was somewhat of a failure for Kurt, and it still makes him cringe to think about it.  After throwing himself a fantastic pity party, Kurt decided that Blaine  _had_ to think of him as more than a baby penguin. He believes the glow in Blaine’s eyes when he pulls away, the nervous stutter, the sudden desire to do anything that isn’t touching Kurt when Blaine says that they should stop now, because it might go too far. Blaine is  _definitely_ attracted to him.

He knows that Blaine  _wants_ more, but until he thought about it one afternoon after a particularly satisfying orgasm taken in the secret pleasure of an empty house, he couldn’t figure out why. He’d come up with a million reasons and shot them all down. Maybe it was that Blaine still believed that he was still afraid of sex. Kurt dismissed that idea quickly. Kurt was always trying to take things further (i.e., get his hands under Blaine’s shirt), and Blaine was always slowing them down. If Blaine still thought that Kurt was afraid of going further…he was too stupid to be dating.

The answer, it turns out, was in Blaine’s shoulders—the way they tensed whenever anything having to do with the bullying at McKinley came up, they way they, along with the rest of his body, froze whenever the word ‘Karofsky’ was mentioned. Blaine, stupid, silly, endearing, wonderful,  _stupid_ Blaine, was trying to protect him. Like a princess in a tower whose honor had been taken. It was as though Blaine had made a vow to never let anyone touch Kurt again, lest they hurt him—and apparently Blaine had included himself in that category. Really, it was sweet, but Kurt was no longer the kid who got misty at the idea of a zero-tolerance policy on bullying and ran away at the mention of sex. Now, if Kurt cries, it’s because he’s so sexually frustrated it  _hurts_.

At first it… _sex_ …was this big terrifying thing he didn’t think he’d even have the opportunity to deal with until he was 30, but now it’s different. Kurt has a beautiful, sexy boyfriend who is clearly attracted to him. Blaine  _loves_  him. Kurt knows that Blaine would never hurt him. Kurt  _trusts_ Blaine. Yes, sex scares him a little bit still, but in the normal way that intimacy is scary for anyone. If Kurt’s being one hundred percent honest, he’s not ready to go all the way yet. But if they could just… _touch_ each other…that would be fantastic.

Then there’s the fact that some animal part of him needs proof that Blaine wants more from him than someone to hold hands with while they read _Vogue_  magazine and gush over the genius that is Patti LuPone. Because they did all of that before they kissed, before they said “I love you.”

Kurt’s been trying to follow Blaine’s lead—it’s sort of the dynamic they’ve had from the beginning. But this glacial pace—this ridiculous unspoken hands above the waist policy? Kurt just can’t do it anymore. He might be the blushing virgin, the one with absolutely no experience, but he’s about ready to find Blaine, strip him down, and just  _attack_. He won’t even care that he has no idea what he’s doing.

Which is why he’s decided that he’s going to talk to Blaine about this. Soon. Kurt swallows. He can barely think it—but…he’s going to have  _sex_  with Blaine. No matter what happens, Kurt is going to make sure that Blaine’s protective mentor mentality is gone by the end of their next date, which isn’t until tomorrow night. He’s got just enough time to come up with something brilliant.

The loud ring of the doorbell startles Kurt from his thoughts. He hurries to answer the door, and is shocked to see  _Blaine_  standing there, looking incredibly sheepish and adorable.

“Hi,” Blaine says shyly.

“Hi,” Kurt replies, standing there a little awkwardly, hands in his pockets, shoulders tense and tight. He had just been thinking about how to seduce Blaine after all. Maybe he knew, and that’s why he decided to show up at this moment. Just… _damn him_  for being so adorable, and for making Kurt’s cock stir with interest just by fucking appearing on his doorstep. This is getting way out of hand.  

Blaine’s tongue slips out to wet his lips. Kurt hates Blaine for doing that because it turns him on, and he hates that Blaine does it without trying. “I uhm…I really missed you. And I thought you’d probably be home, so…I thought I’d come and take you out for coffee or something.”

Kurt can’t help but smile. “I saw you yesterday. And we’re going out to dinner tomorrow. Oh, Blaine.”  

Blaine’s answering grin is so goofy Kurt can’t help but giggle a little and reach his arms out for a hug.

 As he desperately tries not to get a boner from being so close to Blaine, a thought occurs to him. No one is at home. Finn is out doing God knows what with Rachel, His dad is at the shop, and Carole is at work. They will all be gone for hours yet to come. Maybe he doesn’t have to wait until tomorrow, and maybe it’ll all work out, even without a plan. A wicked smile spreads across his face, and a lie forms in his mind.

“You know, Blaine, I’m not actually in the mood for coffee. But since you’re here, why don’t you just come in?”

Blaine bites his lip. “Sure. What…what should we do?” He steps inside the house awkwardly, and Kurt shuts and locks the door behind him.

 _Now you can’t escape_.

Kurt blurts out the first thing his brain comes up with.

“Oh, I don’t know. We could always pop in a movie, or bake some cookies or something.”

Oh. That was actually pretty plausible. Kurt tries not to feel too self congratulatory.

“Cookies!!!” Blaine yells, jumping up and down like the overgrown child that he is. Kurt  _has_  to stop thinking of Blaine as a 6 year old, because that probably makes him a pedophile, and that’s a train of thought Kurt doesn’t want to ride.

Kurt leads his overly excited boyfriend into the kitchen and starts giving Blaine instructions.

As Blaine obediently rummages through the pantry for the flour and sugar he wonders aloud, “Kurt—shouldn’t we ask Finn what kind of cookies he wants? I think he might be the only person who loves your cooking as much as I do.”

Kurt smiles. Actually, it feels more like an evil grin. “Well, normally I would do that, Blaine. But Finn isn’t here. No one is.”

He lets the words hang in the air for a moment and fall down around them. They’ve never really been completely alone anywhere, except perhaps in each other’s cars, and that’s not quite the same.

“Oh,” Blaine says blandly after a moment. “So…are you sure your dad would be okay with this?”

 _Probably not,_  Kurt muses. If anyone does come home, Kurt is sure he can convince them that it was an unplanned, completely innocent afternoon. Which it still is.

“Yeah. We’re just…baking, aren’t we?”

Curiously enough, a lovely pink flush begins to creep across Blaine’s face. “Yeah. Of course.”

Kurt takes the flour from Blaine’s hands, places it on the counter, and begins to measure out the appropriate amount into a bowl. As he measures out the second cup of flour, Kurt feels a fleeting touch across his back as Blaine’s shoulder brushes him. It surprises him. He jumps and whirls around, sending a cloud of flour into the air to rain down upon them.  

“Christ, Blaine! You startled me,” Kurt exclaims, wishing more than anything that it wouldn’t be extremely indelicate to spit out the flour that managed to find its way into his mouth.

Blaine only chuckles a little. “Sorry. Look at you though—-you’re a mess.” Somehow, Blaine seems to think it’s amusing that Kurt’s beautiful outfit is covered in flour. His first instinct is to bolt out of the room and change clothes, but then Kurt gets an idea.

“So are you. But it’s okay,” Kurt says calmly, smiling a little. “I’ll just take this shirt off so it doesn’t get anything else on it. Flour will come off easily enough. You should get rid of yours too. I love the way that shirt looks on you, and I’d hate for it to get ruined.”

Kurt is proud that he doesn’t sound like the pervy creeper he is. His reasons for them both being shirtless almost sound plausible, and Kurt’s a little scared of how good he is at being devious. He just hopes that Blaine buys it—he really didn’t get  _that_ much flour on him.

Blaine swallows loudly. “You’re at home, Kurt, you could just—you could just go up stairs and put on something you don’t care about.”

“Oh don’t be silly. I care about  _all_ of my clothes, Blaine. Down to my underwear.” He locks eyes with  Blaine and grips the bottom of his t-shirt. Smiling a little, he slowly draws it over his head and walks to the kitchen table. He drapes the t-shirt over a chair and turns around to see Blaine gawking at him.

His lips are parted, his eyes are wide, and even from this distance, Kurt can tell that his eyes are darker.  

Kurt is so happy he could purr. He refrains, though. Blaine might think it was weird. He settles for looking vaguely smug and superior, an expression he’s spent hours perfecting in the mirror.

“Something wrong, Blaine?” Kurt asks, smirking slightly. He feels a little awkward and vulnerable without his shirt, but the way Blaine is looking at him is enough to make him feel that whatever his hang-ups about his pale, thin body might be, Blaine  _definitely_ likes what he sees. Kurt perches on the edge of the kitchen table, hoping he doesn’t look as desperate as he feels. He leans back and crosses his long, slim legs to hide his rapidly growing erection. Is it weird to be turned on by the fact that he’s turning Blaine on?

 “Uhm…nothing at all. It’s just that you are…uh, never mind.”

“No, finish what you were saying, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice is quiet, just loud enough to carry the distance between them, but there’s no question that he’s not asking Blaine to finish his sentence—he’s telling him. That surprises Kurt too. And he can tell by the way that Blaine looks at him that he’s going to obey. Kurt hadn’t really thought about that, but he makes a note to think about it seriously with his hand around his cock later tonight. 

 “You’re really…sexy. I’ve never seen you without all of your layers, and…you’re beautiful.” Blaine’s cheeks are pink by the end of this statement.

“I see,” Kurt says quietly, smiling a little, although he’s flailing with joy inside. “Well, maybe you should take your shirt off too. It seems kind of unfair, don’t you think?” Kurt’s amazed at how level his voice is, how soft and low it’s gotten.

“I’m not sure that it’s a good idea,” Blaine says awkwardly after a short silence.

“Why not? I thought you were into justice and fairness.”

Blaine is the ultimate idealist—constantly railing against the injustices of the world and how he wants to fix them. Kurt knows it’s a low blow, but…all’s fair in love and war. And this is a little bit of both.

Blaine sets his jaw, and Kurt knows that he has won this particular battle.

“Right. Well. Alright then.” And then too quickly for Kurt’s taste, Blaine is standing in front of him shirtless. He balls his shirt up carelessly and tosses it across the kitchen. It lands on the table in a crumpled heap. Kurt can’t stop himself from staring at the movement of Blaine’s muscles under his skin.

“So!” Blaine says, clasping his hands together, making his biceps bounce a little, his voice a little too bright to be real, “Let’s get back to baking cookies!”

When Kurt doesn’t join him at the counter, Blaine turns to see what the holdup is. Kurt is just staring at Blaine’s naked chest. Blaine is far more muscular than that Dalton jacket would have you believe. 

They stare at each other for a long beat. Kurt’s the one who breaks the silence.

“Blaine, come here.”

Blaine walks to him slowly, as if he is being drawn by some invisible force.

“Yeah?” Blaine says once he’s a few feet away. Kurt uncrosses his legs as Blaine takes a step or two forward.

“Closer,” Kurt breathes. The moment Blaine is in touching distance, Kurt curls a hand around one of his bare arms and pulls Blaine’s body toward his until Blaine’s hips are against his knees.  He bends his head and captures Blaine’s lips in a hungry kiss.

 _Oh yes!_ Kurt’s body screams. He spreads his legs and pulls Blaine in between them, arms sliding around to Blaine’s back unbidden, hugging him close, reveling in the warmth of Blaine’s chest against his own. Kurt has gotten hard embarrassingly fast, and screw precedent, if he wants to grind his hips against his boyfriend’s, he  _will_.

Blaine pulls away, gasping for breath. “Kurt. What…what are we doing?”

“Making out, obviously.” Kurt kisses Blaine again, boldly thrusting his hard cock against Blaine’s. “Or practicing.”

His lips ghost over Blaine’s collarbone, and Kurt sucks there gently, eliciting a groan from his boyfriend.

“Whatever you want to call it.”

“ _F-fuck_.”

“I didn’t know you even knew about that word,” Kurt can’t help but tease. Blaine hardly ever curses, so Kurt’s extremely proud that he managed to get Blaine to say something like that.

“Yeah? Well, I know a lot of bad words. Words I use when I…when I think about you.” Kurt can tell Blaine regrets saying it the moment it comes out.

“What do you think about? Holding hands and picnics in the park?” Kurt asks innocently. “Because all of that is just  _fucking_ wonderful.” He emphasizes the word, and smiles down at Blaine knowingly.

Blaine swallows and looks away. “No, God no. You’re so  _hot_  and it’s so hard not to just, just, attack you when I see you and—God that came out wrong.”

Blaine’s eyes snap open and his body freezes. “I—not like…I don’t want to hurt you, not like that. It’s just….”

Kurt interrupts Blaine’s babbling. “Blaine. I know what you’ve been trying to do all along. I don’t need to be protected. And if I do, I don’t need you to protect yourself from me. I’m not scared of you ‘attacking’ me.”

Kurt takes a deep breath and looks deeply into Blaine’s eyes, wanting him to understand that he means what he’s about to say.  “In fact, I wish you would.”

Blaine’s jaw is slack with shock. “What? You…you want to…”

“God yes, Blaine. Yes. I want to have  _sex_  with you.” There. It’s out now. Kurt’s too frustrated with the whole situation to even be embarrassed at this point.

Those beautiful hazel eyes are the size of saucers now.

“Blaine?”  Kurt’s nerves are becoming more and more frazzled with each second that Blaine that doesn’t say anything. “I think you…should breathe.”

Blaine inhales deeply. “Uh. Yes. Sorry. Wow. I never thought I’d hear you say that any time soon.”

And just like that, things change between them. They stare at each other openly, just because they can. Usually, if Kurt wants to check Blaine out, he has to do it while Blaine isn’t watching, but now? Now they’re having the same dirty thoughts about each other as their eyes slide over naked skin.

“Let’s go upstairs.” Kurt doesn’t know why he’s whispering, but somehow that seems right.

“Okay,” Blaine agrees. 

Their footsteps echo loudly as they climb the stairs and Kurt swears Blaine must hear him breathing and the painfully loud rush of his blood as they enter Kurt’s room. He shuts the door. Blaine’s been in Kurt’s room a million times, even on his bed, but it was always innocent—there was never the expectation or the possibility that anything more would happen than snuggling and reading magazines. The door was always open, anyone could come in—nothing they ever did here was ever private like what was about to take place now. 

Blaine’s whisper is like startlingly loud like a gunshot. “What do you want to do?” 

Kurt’s lips twitch. “Uh…I kind of hadn’t thought that far. Do you want to just…lay down and…see what happens?” 

Blaine grins. “I never would have taken you for the spontaneous type,” he teases. 

Kurt smirks as he reaches for the button on his skinny jeans and slides them to the floor, feeling smug as Blaine gasps loudly and swears. “Don’t make the mistake of thinking you can predict me.” He sits on the bed and the momentary snarky mask of playfulness falls away and he is vulnerable again. “Come here,” he whispers.

Blaine takes a deep breath and Kurt watches hungrily as Blaine unbuttons his pants with clumsy fingers and bends down to push them away. Blaine is sitting next to him and out of view before Kurt can really look and Kurt thinks that surprisingly, Blaine must be the one who’s shyest of the two of them, but he’ll think about that later because Blaine feels so incredibly warm next to him, even just shoulder to shoulder. They sit there, unsure of what to do now.

“This is so awkward,” Blaine says suddenly, giggling a little. 

Kurt laughs along with him and lays down, pulling Blaine with him and turning so that they are cuddling. “Is this better?” 

“So much,” Blaine says, and he’s so close Kurt can feel the heat of his breath. Kurt leans in, pressing his lips against Blaine’s. The kiss deepens and somehow Blaine ends up underneath him and their hips are doing sinful things against one another and Kurt isn’t sure how he hasn’t come a million times by now. 

“Is this what you want?” Kurt whispers against Blaine’s mouth. 

Blaine only whimpers in response, his hips jerking up harder. A hot surge of pride streaks through Kurt’s chest as he slides his fingerstips down Blaine’s sides to his hips. 

“Can I…can I take these off?” 

“Please,” Blaine groans.

Kurt hooks his thumbs in the elastic of Blaine’s boxers and pulls them down—Blaine shimmies his way out of them and Kurt looks upon Blaine’s beautiful, naked body as he kneels on the bed to remove his own underwear. 

Blaine is staring at him, and normally that would make Kurt uncomfortable, but the  _way_ that Blaine is staring makes Kurt feel like the most perfect person in the world. It makes him feel like he could do anything. He keeps their eyes locked as he climbs back on top of Blaine and settles over him, their bodies pressed together everywhere, so hot, so perfect as they move together. 

“Fuck,” Blaine whispers, running his hands gently up the sides of Kurt’s arms and tickling the light spattering of hairs there. “You feel so good…” 

Kurt moans softly and bends to capture Blaine’s lips in his. Blaine’s eyes are shining when Kurt pulls away. “I love you so much,” Blaine murmurs and Kurt couldn’t agree more.

“I love you too,” he whispers slowly, reverently. Their legs tangle together as they thrust against one another, Kurt seeking leverage by fisting the sheets just above Blaine’s head, Blaine clutching tightly at Kurt’s back. Blaine whimpers, coming hot and messy between them as his hips jerk out of the rhthym they’d built. Kurt pants against Blaine’s neck, rutting harder against Blaine’s body as Blaine takes deep shuddering breaths beneath him. It’s the feel of Blaine’s nails scratching gently down Kurt’s back that sends him careening over the edge, his cry of Blaine’s name echoing loudly in the room as he comes all over Blaine’s stomach. 

The minute it’s over, Kurt realizes how hot the room has gotten, how sticky and dirty they are and that he’s probably going to need to get his comforter in the washing machine before anyone gets home. He also knows that he’s probably crushing Blaine, but Blaine feels so good and perfect under him, so  _his_ , and Kurt doesn’t want to give that up just yet. 

“That was amazing,” Kurt says once he feels that he can breathe again.  

Blaine’s body shakes as he giggles. “Yeah. It really was.” 

Kurt finally allows himself to roll half off of Blaine’s body, keeping a leg thrown over his boyfriends hips and pulling him tight to Kurt’s chest. 

“Someone’s possessive,” Blaine teases even as he snuggles deep into Kurt’s embrace. 

“I don’t see you complaining,” Kurt says, dropping a warm kiss to the top of Blaine’s curls. 


End file.
